Wammy's House
by Carol Kurosaki x3
Summary: [OC] Me llamo Danielle Markyson, pero eso es un secreto. Aquí, en Wammy's House, todos me llaman Candy. Mis mejores amigos son Mello, Near y Matt. Mi vida es bastante extraña, pero, ¿qué no es extraño en Wammy's House?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando tenía cinco años vino a mi casa un hombre que quería hablar con mis padres. Nos dijo que venía de Winchester, que se llamaba Mr. Wammy, y que era el fundador de Wammy's House, un centro para niños superdotados. Les explicó que habían visto mis buenas notas en el colegio, que mi inteligencia era muy alta para mi edad, que tenía posibilidad de entrar a Wammy's House, pero que en realidad era un orfanato y que tal vez no volvería a ver a mis padres. Ellos decidieron por mí, creyeron que ir a un lugar con niños como yo sería una buena oportunidad. Allí me dijeron que dejaría de ser Danielle Markyson, que a partir de ahora todos me iban a llamar Candy.

Desde aquel día no he vuelto a ver a mis padres, pero creo que esto es mejor para mí. Hoy, ocho años después, llego a la clase como todos los días. Qué raro, he sido la primera. Normalmente es Mello el que está antes de nadie, sentado y estudiando cosas que ni van a preguntar. Él es así, siempre quiere sobresalir en todo, pero Near le quita el puesto. Por eso le odia. Ellos son las dos personas con las que mejor me llevo de todo Wammy's House, pero no pueden pasar dos minutos en la misma habitación.

Mis compañeros van entrando, pero Mello sigue sin llegar, y Near tampoco aparece. ¿Dónde estarán? El profesor viene hacia mí y me pide que vaya a ver al director. ¿Qué es lo que puedo haber hecho? En Wammy's sólo van a su despacho en casos muy extremos, y casi siempre acaban expulsados. Roger Ruvie es un anciano de aspecto amable, pero que no se deja ver mucho. En realidad no le gusta tratar con tants niños.

En el despacho hay cuatro sillas, dos ocupadas por Near y Mello, y otra por un chico pálido, ojeroso y de aspecto desaliñado que, curiosamente, se sienta como Near y come pastel. A mí me pasa algo parecido. Siempre doblo las piernas y las junto mucho, luego entrelazo mis dedos por debajo de las rodillas. Muchos de los niños de Wammy's tenemos manías extrañas, y estamos acostumbrados a las de los demás. Por ejemplo, yo como caramelos a todas horas, y Mello siempre tiene una tableta de chocolate entre las manos. ¿Qué hemos hecho los tres? ¿Y quién es el otro chico? Mello gira su cabeza, y me saluda:

-¡Eh, Candy! ¿A ti te han llamado?

-Pues...sí. ¿Cómo es que estamos los tres aquí?

-Roger no ha dicho nada sobre ello.- Contesta Near mientras enrolla un mechón de pelo blanco en su dedo.- Sólo ha dicho que le esperemos.

El director entra acompañado de Mr. Wammy. Este nos sonríe a todos, y nos presenta al chico del pastel:

-¡Pero bueno! ¿No le habéis reconocido? ¡Este es L!

Nos miramos asombrados, y por una vez Mello y Near están de acuerdo en algo. Preguntan a la vez:

-¿L?

-Hola,- Nos dice él.- ¡cuánto tiempo!


	2. Chapter 2

¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo? La última vez que vimos a L tendríamos unos nueve años. Ahora que lo pienso, no ha cambiado tanto. Lo único que se me ocurre es rebuscar en el bolsillo de mi falda escocesa para encontrar un Chupa-Chups de fresa. L lo mira detenidamente, luego acerca mucho su cara a la mía, y me dice:

-¿No tendrás otro?

-Eh...yo... ¡ah, sí! Toma, es de vainilla.

-¡Muchas gracias! Watari, ¿podrías traer más dulces para la...sesión?

Todos nos miramos desconcertados, ¿quién es ese Watari? y Mr. Wammy le responde.

-Por supuesto, L.

Mello se desconcierta aún más y le pregunta a L:

-¿Sesión? ¿De qué?

-Ahora lo entenderéis.

-¿Cómo es que has estado tanto tiempo fuera?- Dice Near.

-He estado trabajando en otros casos. Y ahora estoy empezando otro. Lo que queremos es explicaros la verdadera razón por la que se creó la Casa de Wammy. Lo primero que os pido es que a Mr. Wammy lo llaméis Watari a partir de ahora.

Watari interviene:

-Cuando conocí a L, me quedé tan impresionado que pensé: "Algo así no se puede desperdiciar. Tengo que conseguir que haya más como él". Y así llegué a la conclusión de que mi dinero lo invertiría en buscar niños cuyo potencial no se desperdiciara. Wammy's House está hecho para buscar a un nuevo L.

- He empezado a investigar el caso Kira, del que supongo que habréis oído hablar...

-¿Kira?- Preguntamos al unísono.

-¿No sabéis quién es? Señor Roger, creo que debería usted informar mejor a sus alumnos. Bien, os lo diré. Kira es la forma japonesa de decir "Killer". Creemos que es una persona que tiene alguna especie de poder con el que puede asesinar criminales. Por mis deducciones, es muy probable que viva en Japón. El problema es que voy a revelar mi identidad a la policía japonesa, y alguno de ellos podría ser incluso Kira. Para seros sincero, temo por mi vida, y creo que lo más prudente es elegir a alguien que sea mi sucesor. Hemos escogido a las personas más brillantes de Wammy's House, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que vosotros sois los mejores.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto, asombrada.

-Todos los niños de Wammy's House tienen una inteligencia extraordinaria, pero la vuestra supera la de todos ellos.

-¿Y Matt? Él también sobresale.- Se queja Mello.- ¿Por qué no está?

-Matt ha sido incluido en la línea de sucesión, pero será L sólo en caso de que vosotros también acabéis muertos. Aunque, si decidís hacer un equipo de investigación, podéis incluirle. No es el único en la lista.

-¿Y nos habéis elegido para trabajar juntos, o qué?

-Esa es elección vuestra.

Near cambia de tema inesperadamente.

-¿Y de qué sesión hablabas antes?

-Os vamos a hacer una especie de entrevista individual y por separado, para ver vuestra capacidad deductiva. Candy, tú eres la primera.


	3. Chapter 3

L me invita a coger pasteles de una bandeja llena. Niego con la cabeza y le digo:

-Muchas gracias, pero estoy servida.

Busco en mi bolsillo, porque el Chupa-Chups se me ha terminado, y saco un caramelo de limón. Mientras lo desenvuelvo, L me dice:

-Así que te gustan los caramelos.

-Sí, sé que no es bueno para la salud, pero me gustan mucho. Es como si me ayudaran a pensar.

-No son malos para todos. Si usas el cerebro adecuadamente, consume ese azúcar y mejora tu rendimiento mental. ¿No lo ves? Yo siempre como dulces.

-Una vez, con nueve años, me puse enferma y no me dejaron comer caramelos. Cuando volví a clase mis notas bajaron escandalosamente y enseguida me dejaron volver a comerlos.

-Sí, es muy curioso. Me he dado cuenta de que Mello también come dulces. ¿Lo hace habitualmente?

-¿Mello? Prácticamente se alimenta de chocolate negro. ¡Pero a mí sólo me gusta con caramelo! Para nosotros, los dulces son como drogas, y a Near le pasa lo mismo con los juguetes. Siempre está con alguno. Nunca le he visto sin ellos.

-Nuestra mente funciona mejor si la mantenemos ocupada con cosas fáciles de hacer. Está bien, ahora quiero que me hables sobre ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Pues...escuchar rock. Pero tiene un efecto extraño sobre mí: En vez de alterarme, me relaja. ¡Será por eso que después de estar con Mello siempre la escucho!

-¿No os lleváis bien?

-Yo me llevo muy bien con Mello, y también con Near, pero entre ellos no pasa lo mismo. El problema es que Mello no soporta que Near le gane en todo, y creo que le tiene envidia. Pero soy muy buena amiga de los dos, y de Matt.

-De acuerdo, por tus palabras deduzco que puedes trabajar con cualquiera de ellos, pero no los tres juntos. Si queremos que trabajéis en equipo, vamos listos.

Sonrío. Este L es más simpático de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora quiero ver tu capacidad deductiva. Te voy a enseñar una lista con las víctimas de Kira, los crímenes que habían cometido, el lugar donde estaban y la fecha y hora de su muerte. Veamos qué deducciones sacas.

Miro detenidamente la lista, y tras pensar un rato, empiezo a hablar mientras vuelvo a sentarme en mi postura habitual.

-Por el lugar donde fallecieron, supongo que Kira es japonés. Sólo hay cuatro muertes en países extranjeros, y todos ellos habían cometido grandes crímenes. Antes del día 12, casi todos pertenecían al área de Kanto. Es probable que Kira viva allí.

-Te diré algo: una de las ideas que he sacado es que Kira vivía allí. La hice pública en la OIPC el día 11. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que es muy seguro que Kira tiene acceso a la investigación.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué me dices de las horas?

-A ver... casi todas son entre las dos de la tarde y las seis y cuarto, y entre las ocho y las once. A partir del día 12, se produce una muerte cada hora; otra de las pruebas que afirman la hipótesis. Y lo más seguro es que Kira controla también la hora de muerte.

-Asombroso.

-No, qué va. Tiene sentido, eso es todo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor que puede hacer alguien inteligente?

-¿Desperdiciar su inteligencia?

-Aparte de eso. Subestimarse. Y eso es lo que haces tú. Por mucho que digan los valores éticos, tú sabes que eres inteligente y no tienes que avergonzarte de reconocerlo; eso no es ser engreído, sino demostrar que lo sabes. Deberías saber eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Salgo por la puerta que da al despacho, donde está Mello, sentado en un sillón escondido en un rincón. Como siempre, mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate. Near está en el otro extremo de la sala haciendo correr su tren por el suelo. Es extraño que dos personas tan diferentes tengan tanto en común como ser el próximo L.

Me siento en una de las sillas y doblo rápidamente las piernas, pasando los brazos por debajo. L le pide a Near que vaya, y me quedo sola con Mello. Esboza una media sonrisa que hace referencia a mi cara de cansancio y me pregunta:

-¿Y bien?

-Pfffff. Es como un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?

-Primero, sobre mí. Luego me ha dicho que si me llevaba bien con vosotros.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

Sonrío de forma picarona y le contesto:

-Pues no te lo voy a decir. ¡Secreto!

Ya lo sé. Ahora se enfadará y empezará a refunfuñar. Al rato cambiará su actitud y seguirá hablando como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¡A veces es tan predecible!

-Lo imaginaba. Te ha dicho alguna cosa más, ¿no?

Me quedo algo perpleja. No pensaba que fuera a tomárselo tan bien. Pero prefiero que sea así. Me gusta hacerle de rabiar, pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo.

-Me ha hecho una prueba de capacidad deductiva, pero me ha prohibido hablaros de ella.

-Entonces le has dicho que te caemos bien.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que he cometido un error.

-¡Me has pillado!

-Si le hubieras hablado mal a L de nosotros, él habría presupuesto que no nos ibas a decir nada sobre ello.

-Fallo mío. Pero si has adivinado eso ni te hará falta que te diga la respuesta correcta.

-No te la pensaba pedir. No me han elegido sucesor de L por copiarme de la gente. Por cierto, ¿quieres chocolate?

-Sabes muy bien que sólo me gusta si lleva caramelo.- Le digo, tras volver a meterme en la boca una piruleta de color verde.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras hablo con Mello, busco en el bolsillo izquierdo de la falda y saco de él un reproductor de música y unos cascos blancos. La canción que empieza a sonar es "Dani California", de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Le doy al botón de reproducir y le hago a Mello la pregunta de siempre:

-¿La escuchas conmigo?

-Depende ¿Cuál es esta vez?

-Dani California.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Se sienta a mi lado y le paso uno de los cascos. Juntamos las cabezas y cantamos al ritmo de la música:

-"Black bandana, sweet Louisiana, robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana. ¡She's a runner, rebel and a stunner! Hunt 'em everywhere sayin baby whatcha gonna. Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal forty five, just another way to survive."

En ese momento se abre la puerta y salen Near y L, pero ni siquiera nos damos cuenta. Near se sienta junto a nosotros y nos mira, divertido. L nos pregunta:

-Eh, ¿vais a hacernos esperar mucho?

-Oh...yo...lo siento.

-Me toca, ¿verdad? Adiós, pulga.- Se despide Mello.

-¿Cómo que pulga? ("Flea" es el apodo de Michael Balzary, bajo y trompeta de los Red Hot).

-Pues eso, pulguita enana.- Mientras lo dice, me revuelve el pelo.

-¡Serás idiota!

Finalmente Mello sigu Near se queda solo conmigo.

-¿Cómo se te ha dado?

-Creo que a L le sigo cayendo bien. ¿Y tú?

-Ha sido bastante fácil. ¿A qué has estado jugando? -Es una pregunta rara, pero los juguetes de Near son, probablemente, lo que más le importa en el mundo.

-He hecho un puzzle y una torre de cartas. Ha sido poco tiempo y me ha quedado muy baja. ¡Pero a L le ha gustado!

-Con que su único interés no son las chuches.

-No creas, lo más importante para él aparte de sus dulces es el poder encontrar a Kira. Se lo toma tan en serio que habla de él como si fuera su enemigo de toda la vida. Como si le conociera muy bien.


	6. Chapter 6

-California rest in peace... simultaneous release... California show your teeth...

-¿A que te gusta esa canción? -Me pregunta Near sonriendo.

-Es mi favorita. Habla de una chica rebelde y valiente que se gana la vida como puede. Pero, una pregunta, ¿cómo es que tras ocho años aquí es la primera vez que te interesas por mi música?

-¿Ocho años? ¿Es que cuando viniste aquí ya escuchabas rock?

-Desde antes. Lo que mejor recuerdo de mis padres es que en mi casa siempre se oía un vinilo de Elvis o de los Rolling con sus mejores éxitos.

-Bueno, pues te lo he preguntado porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que siempre escuchas y tarareas "Dani California". ¡A todas horas! Y parece que a Mello se lo has contagiado.

-¡Eso es que a él le gustan las chicas rebeldes!

-¿Como tú?

Me empiezo a reír y bromeo:

-No creo, yo no soy precisamente rebelde. ¡Y las prefiere de chocolate!

-Hablando del rey de Roma...

-...por la puerta asoma.- Termina Mello.- ¿Se puede saber qué decíais?

-Pues... hablábamos de Dani California.- Le contesto, cortada.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Eh... no sé. Como te gusta la canción...

Eso hace que sonría y me dé la razón:

-Sí, es verdad. No sé muy bien por qué, pero mola mucho.

Poco después sale L comiéndose una trufa, se sienta en la silla de Roger y les llama a éste y a Watari. Cuando todos estamos reunidos en la sala comienza a explicarnos con su característica cara de indiferencia:

-Ya os he visto a todos en privado. He echado un vistazo a vuestros test de Coeficiente Intelectual y ¡tenéis la misma puntuación! Aunque a vosotros no os lo parezca, vuestros caracteres son de lo más parecido.

-¿En serio?- Exclama Mello.- Con Candy puede que sea verdad, pero... ¿Con Near? ¡Si no puedo pasar ni dos minutos en la misma habitación que Near! ¿Cómo puedes decir que nos parecemos?

-Me refiero a que os tomáis las cosas de la misma manera, pero lo expresáis de forma distinta. Mientras que Mello salta y se enfada, Near se toma las cosas tranquilamente, con frialdad. Pero el temperamento es otra cosa de la que no vamos a hablar. Lo que os quiero pedir es que, si se diera el caso de que Kira me asesinara o me muriera por cualquier otra cosa, los tres os unieseis para luchar contra el mal. Si lo hacéis del modo correcto, seréis todos uno solo: L, el mejor detective del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Doce días después de la visita de L...

Recuesto mi espalda contra el muro trasero del edificio de Wammy's House. Al ver que pasa el tiempo enciendo el reproductor de música y pongo la canción de "Lithium", de Nirvana. Al rato Near sale de una de las esquinas y me pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te lo diré cuando venga Mello. Sí, también le he citado aquí.

-Muy bien. A esperar.

Poco después Mello viene por el otro lado con una expresión feliz que se le va de la cara en cuanto ve a Near. De mala gana, me dice:

-Y bien, ¿por qué nos has dicho a los dos que vengamos?

-A ver, estamos aquí porque creo que deberíamos pensar lo que L nos dijo. Algún día él se morirá, y nos tocará sustituirle, pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Sé muy bien que no os soportáis el uno al otro, pero...

-Perdona, -Me interrumpe Near.- pero creo que aquí el que se lleva mal conmigo es Mello. Yo con él no tengo ningún problema, y si le pasa algo conmigo que lo diga.

-De eso se trata. Lo que quiero es que Mello te diga la razón de por qué le caes mal, y que intentemos solucionarlo.

-¡Mira, si sólo has venido para eso, ya te puedes largar con viento fresco, porque nunca haré nada relacionado con Near! Esto no tiene sentido, me largo.

Muerde el chocolate y se va andando tranquilamente. Yo miro a Near, que se ha concentrado en la peonza que ha hecho girar en el suelo. Cojo un caramelo de mi bolsillo, lo abro y empiezo a pensar.

-¡Adiós! -Le digo a Near.


	8. Chapter 8

En el patio, unos niños más pequeños que yo juegan al fútbol. Dos chicas hablan y se ríen. Encuentro a Mello sentado en un poyo, cabizbajo y mirando su chocolate sin saber qué hacer. Me siento a su lado sin decir nada y saco otro chupa-chups. Mientras lo abro, él empieza a hablar:

-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te pasas semanas enteras en la biblioteca, buscando algo que te ayude, despierto hasta la madrugada estudiando y preparándote exámenes sin parar; y que otro que ha estado todo ese tiempo jugando a los soldaditos de plomo, amontonando dados para hacer torres y construyendo maquetas, saque mejor nota que tú? "Está muy bien, pero no está perfecto. Deberías aprender de Near", dicen los profesores. ¿Pero qué quieren? ¿Que pase el tiempo jugando? ¿Comiendo chocolate tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada? Ese no es mi estilo.

-Mello, yo... Nunca había pensado que pensaras así de Near.

-No debería, pero... ¡Siempre me supera, aunque sea por poco! Siempre acabo siendo el segundón. L piensa lo mismo, Near le cae mejor porque se parecen más, y seguro que hará que trabaje con él o algo parecido. A mí me tocará hacer como los demás, una carrera o cosas así que hagan derrochar mi inteligencia.

-¡No digas eso! Por mucho que te gane Near, L dejó claro que no ha elegido a ninguno.

-Candy, por mucho que diga que no, seguro que le gusta más él que tú y yo juntos.

-Si eso fuera verdad, no nos habría hecho ir al despacho. Simplemente estaríamos en la línea de sucesión, como Matt. Mello, puede que Near le caiga bien porque se toma las cosas con calma y frialdad, pero tú le gustas por otras cosas que le faltan a Near. Por ejemplo, tienes carácter ¡y mucho! Y tienes mucha iniciativa, cosa que a él le falta. Sois como el día y la noche, las dos caras de una moneda, pero por eso sois perfectos para sustituir a L. Y claro, teniendo todo lo que le falta al L perfecto, es cuando sobra una tercera persona.

-¿Y ahora por qué dices eso? ¿No se supone que me estás dando un sermón sobre que L no ha elegido a uno solo? ¿Por qué sales con algo así? Seguramente tú eres la parte del grupo... normal.

-¿Qué dices? No sabía que comer caramelos a todas horas y escuchar rock para relajarse fuera "normal".

-Depende de lo que signifique la palabra "normal".


	9. Chapter 9

-Muy bien, entonces, ¡prohibido hablar de Near!

Mello sonríe y me dice:

-¡Por fin alguien que lo entiende! Oye, Matt dice que ha conseguido una videoconsola nueva. ¿Vamos a verlo?

-Venga.

Nos levantamos y vamos en dirección a la sala de ocio. Por el camino, me asalta una duda:

-Oye, Mello... ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Matt que está en la línea de sucesión de L?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que... Me siento mal cuando estoy con él, siento que le estoy mintiendo.

-Candy, si L quisiera que se lo dijéramos, nos lo habría pedido.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro que sí! Cuando sea su turno, él tendrá que decidir. No vamos a hacer que se vuelva loco pensando en el tema, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón.

Entramos a la sala de ocio y nos sentamos en un sofá con estampado de vaca, junto a Matt. Él tiene un mando blanco de Wii que sacude sin parar. Saludarle o hablarle mientras juega sería la mayor ofensa para él. Me limito a mirarle. Es un chico un año mayor que yo, aunque mucho más alto, con el pelo rojizo, más oscuro que el mío y despeinado. Lleva, como siempre, una camiseta de rayas. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que hemos entrado, absorto en su juego. ¿Cómo podríamos decirle que puede que llegue a ser L? De todas formas, le iba a dar igual.


	10. Chapter 10

Llegados a este punto, creo que llega la hora de presentarme. Actualmente soy Candy a secas, pero mi nombre real es Danielle Markyson, aunque, además de mí y de mi familia, con la que viví en Edimburgo hasta los cinco años, eso sólo lo saben Mello y Near. Ellos dos lo saben porque yo se lo dije, pero el nombre real se mantiene tan en secreto que ni siquiera hay documentos sobre él.  
No recuerdo mucho de mi antiguo hogar. Sé que mi padre trabajaba en una mina, no me acuerdo de qué era, y mi madre era profesora, y también nos cuidaba a mí y a mi hermano pequeño, Harry. En mi casa siempre sonaba rock 'n roll, hasta teníamos puesto para dormir. Será por eso que a mí me relaja escucharlo. No volví a saber de ellos desde que vine a vivir a Wammy's House, pero me sigo acordando de todos.

Pensando en todo, en mi familia de antes, en qué harán Mello y Near, en L... Es imposible dormir, no dejo de dar vueltas en la cama. Me levanto con sigilo y voy por el pasillo, dando vueltas... ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Y si me ve alguien? Bah, puedo poner como excusa mi sonambulismo. A veces, mientras duermo, me levanto de la cama y me siento en el escritorio a escribir... letras de canciones. Tengo un archivador lleno de ellas, no hay una sola que se repita. No me pasará nada si me descubren.  
Abro una puerta al azar, y encuentro una habitación que no había visto nunca antes. A la izquierda hay un enorme y blanco piano de cola. Se parece mucho al de la sala de ocio. Apoyadas en un soporte y colgadas por toda la pared, hay unas veinte guitarras eléctricas, preciosas. ¿De quién pueden ser? Me acerco a ellas, pero siento tanto respeto que ni las toco. Me fijo en una que me llama la atención especialmente. Sus bordes son rojos, y la parte central tiene cuadros de ajedrez a los lados. Cuelga de una pared con una correa de cuero color camel y tiene cuerdas brillantes y perfectamente afinadas. Sé que la he visto antes... ¿dónde? En el lado opuesto de la sala hay una batería muy grande. En el bombo hay un dibujo tribal y se puede leer el nombre del grupo "Chase You". Vaya, no lo he oído en la vida. En el suelo hay seis amplificadores y unos bongos. ¿Cómo es que nunca he visto este sitio? Se oye abrir la puerta que yo había entornado, y me sobresalto. "Recuerda, Candy, eres sonámbula". Estiro ligeramente los brazos y cierro los ojos. Me encamino a la puerta, para que quienquiera que haya entrado no llame a nadie y se arme un escándalo. De repente, piso algo y no puedo seguir andando. Si saltara por ahí, sería algo demasiado ágil, por lo que opto por... caerme al suelo. ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo? Esto se me ha ido de las manos, no tenía que haber salido de mi cuarto.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Levanto despacio la cabeza y veo a mi profesora de música, Miss Tender. ¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! ¿Qué hago?

-Yo... señorita Tender... verá, soy sonámbula.

-¿Sonámbula? ¡Oh, es verdad! Tú eres la que escribe letras de canciones. Es algo muy curioso.

-¿Todas esas guitarras son suyas?

-La mayoría sí, pero hay algunos del otro profe de música, el señor Richardson. Él tenía un grupo de rock, Chase You.

-Ah, el de la batería de allí. Oiga, señorita, tengo que preguntarle una cosa: La guitarra roja con cuadros... ¿cómo la consiguió?

-Era de una amiga mía, de Escocia. Era profesora de Lengua. Me la regaló cuando me hice profesora de música, y es mi favorita.

-Muchas gracias, señorita. Es que me pareció haberla visto antes.

Cuando me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos, me doy cuenta de dónde la había visto. Colgada junto a la ventana... en el salón de mi casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, paso la página de mi libro, "Diez negritos", de Ágata Christie, mientras en mis oídos resuena "American Idiot", de Green Day. Sin embargo, estoy igual de concentrada en la canción que en el libro y ninguno de los dos me distrae. Y AL MISMO TIEMPO miro a mi derecha, donde Near coloca una pieza redonda en el hombro de su robot Gundam. Al ver que no encaja, resopla y mira la maqueta. Yo hago lo mismo, pensativa, y le sugiero:

-Prueba con el codo.

Él me hace caso, y la pieza encaja a la perfección. Sonríe y me dice:

-¡Es verdad! Gracias, Candy.

-No hay de qué. Y ahora, si me permites, vuelvo a lo mío. _Television dreams of tomorrow, we're not the ones who're meant to follow~_

Golpeo la pared con los dedos al ritmo de la música y vuelvo al libro. Poco después giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Allí está el patio, donde los chicos de mi clase juegan un partido de fútbol. Apoyo la cabeza en la ventana y les miro un rato.

El balón golpea en la nariz, casi tirándole las gafas a Monkey, que casi siempre juega con ellos. Él, aunque no tiene sangre ni nada, se pone a llorar de forma histérica y a gritar: "¡Ha sido Mello! ¡Ha sido Mello!". Los niños se vuelven contra este, y él dice: "Bueno, bueno, ya me voy". Se sienta en la pared junto a mi ventana, con cara de enfado.

-Mello, yo lo he visto, no has sido tú. ¿Por qué no te has defendido? Es raro en ti conformarse con las cosas.

-Bah, no merecía la pena. ¡En realidad, el partido me da igual!

Miro a lo lejos, contemplando un almendro con sus flores rosas y blancas, y pienso en voz alta:

-Qué situación tan rara.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Candy?

-Porque estoy aquí, hablando contigo, y hace un momento hacía lo mismo con tu rival.

-Ya lo sé. Qué cosas. No sé cómo puedes llevarte tan bien con un tipo así.

-¡Yo tampoco! Tal vez es porque Near y tú no sois tan distintos

-Y dale... Si algún día alguien consigue que nos llevemos bien, esa serás tú.

Ojalá eso pase ... Mis dos mejores amigos son los peores enemigos...


	12. Chapter 12

¡Las ocho! Debería cenar y acostarme... Después del partido fui con Mello y Matt a la sala de ocio y nos pasamos tres horas con "Kingdom Hearts". El último que jugó fue Mello, y... perdió. Por eso aún no me he quitado los cascos.

Salgo del comedor y voy hacia mi habitación, cuando una mano me da en el hombro. Me giro y veo al director.

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho?

Últimamente, Roger nos suele llamar a mí, a Near y a Mello, para hablar con L por videoconferencias y saber el progreso de la investigación. ¿Por qué no han venido ellos?

-Te preguntarás dónde están los chicos...

-Pues sí. ¿Qué les pasa?

-No les he dicho nada. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien.

-Oiga, si lo que quiere es que sean amigos, está usted perdiendo el tiempo.

-Yo sé que te llevas muy bien con los dos. Tienes que hacer todo lo posible por que puedan trabajar juntos.

-¿Cree que no lo hago ya? ¡Siempre estoy hablando bien al uno del otro, y no sirve de nada! ¡Son el día y la noche, el fuego y el agua, el blanco y el negro! Es imposible conseguir que trabajen los dos. ¿O es que se le ha olvidado lo que pasó con el trabajo sobre los venenos?

-Puede que tengas razón. Sólo quería saber si tú intentabas eso. Muchas gracias, Candy, de verdad.

-Gracias a usted, Roger. Buenas noches.


	13. Chapter 13

Me acurruco en la cama y cierro los ojos, pero mi mente no se apaga. La invade un único sueño...

«Una niña pequeña saltaba en el sofá al ritmo de The Doors, con su hermano. No se imaginaba que en la cocina sus padres deliberaban sobre su futuro. Poco después entraron al salón y le presentaron al señor Wammy. Era un hombre muy viejo. Él le preguntó: "¿Eres lista?  
La niña le miró pensativa. "Supongo", le contestó. "¿Y te gustaría ir a un sitio donde los niños fueran listos como tú?" Ella se lo pensó un momento, y respondió: "¡Me encantaría!" El señor Wammy la miró con expresión desafiante, como si le propusiera un juego, y le preguntó: "¿Y si tuvieras que ir lejos de tu casa, a Inglaterra, sin tus papás ni Harry? Ella se quedó con cara indecisa, pero sorprendió a todos con su respuesta, o más bien, pregunta: "¿En ese sitio habría caramelos?" El hombre se rió y le contestó que tendría toneladas. Ella, simplemente, respondió: "Vale".

Aquella noche, aunque ella estaba muy contenta porque se iba a ir de viaje, por dentro tenía miedo, no sabía dónde la iban a llevar. ¿Y si no volvía a ver a sus padres? Su madre, con Harry en brazos, entró en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. El pequeño se tumbó y se arropó a su lado. Ella, al mirar a su madre, no pudo aguantar más, la abrazó y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Aquella noche su hermano durmió con ella, abrazándose los dos.

Por la mañana ella puso su silla de madera junto a la puerta, esperando a ese señor tan viejo que se parecía al abuelo para irse a Inglaterra. Entre sus brazos tenía a Hedwig, su pingüino de peluche, que se llamaba como la lechuza de Harry Potter, y una piruleta de colores. El señor Wammy entró, y ella saltó del asiento, les dio dos besos a sus padres, y se puso en la puerta junto a Mr. Wammy; pero de repente vio que su hermano salía de su habitación, lloroso, y corrió hacia él. En el suelo, de rodillas, abrazada a él, empezó a gritar: "¡No quiero irme! ¡Me quedo aquí con Harry!" Su madre fue con ella y le susurró algo al oído. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. El anciano las miraba extrañado, pero Albert Markyson ya sabía que Louise le estaba diciendo a su hija algo sobre caramelos. Los labios de la niña se tornaron en una sonrisa y se despidió de todos. Junto a la guitarra Fender roja y a cuadros que colgaba del techo, un tocadiscos hacía girar el vinilo de The Doors. "Break on trough, to the other side..."

Mientras bajaban las escaleras del bloque de pisos, el señor Wammy le pidió a la pequeña que a partir de ese momento le llamara "abuelo", porque iban a jugar a un juego. Ella asintió, contenta. En el tren, la gente era muy amable con ellos, mucho más que cuando ella iba con Louise y Harry en el metro, donde iba todo el mundo estresado.

Por la tarde pasaron por una verja de hierro gigantesca y elegantemente decorada, que se abría junto a un cartel que la niña leyó a la perfección: "The Wammy's House". Los dos pasaron a un despacho donde un señor que se parecía a Mr. Wammy y una chica más joven estaban sentados. Roger Ruvie ya conocía el procedimiento. Preguntó a la niña cómo se llamaba. Ella, como si fuera algo obvio, le contestó: "Danielle Markyson". Él le dijo: "Nunca olvides ese nombre, pero ahora, en tu nuevo hogar todos te van a llamar por otro distinto. Emma, por favor" Miss Tender se levantó de su silla y se agachó a la altura de Danielle. La miró durante unos minutos, y le susurró al oído una sola palabra. Quillish Wammy fue el que le preguntó por segunda vez: "¿Cómo te llamas? Ella, antes de contestar, cogió otro caramelo, se lo metió en la boca y dijo: "Me llamo Candy". »


	14. Chapter 14

Mis recuerdos se suceden en un sueño, pasando fugaces uno tras otro. Como en un cuento infantil...

« Candy fue a la sala de ocio, pero no sabía qué hacer. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, y se sentó en un rincón muy asustada. Se oía una música de fondo, la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, pero eso acrecentaba su temor. Terminó la canción, y empezó otra que ella no se esperaba:_ Welcome to the Jungle_, de Guns 'n Roses". De repente perdió su miedo, se puso de pie, y miró a todas partes, buscando algo que hacer. Una niña con el pelo recogido en dos coletas que se llamaba Linda pintaba con acuarelas en una mesa. Candy le pidió sentarse a su lado y pintaron juntas durante un rato. Después. Candy vio a una niña con el pelo largo y rubio bailaba al ritmo de la música y Candy fue hasta ella. Se llamaba Nana, y le hizo gracia que Candy no bailase igual, pero le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo. Después vio que un niño jugaba sentado en el sofá con una PlayStation a un juego que ella tenía, y echaron juntos varias partidas. Se levantó del sofá, se dio la vuelta y vio a otro niño que tenía el pelo muy claro y llevaba un pijama blanco. Jugaba con un puzzle muy extraño, blanco y con una letra L. Se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si quería que le ayudase. "No lo necesito, pero puedes ayudarme si quieres". Era una respuesta extraña, pero ella aceptó. Con una mano sujetaba su Lollipop y con la otra colocaba las piezas. Lo terminaron y el niño le dio las gracias. Se llamaba Near. Ella se levantó. No sabía qué podía hacer. ¡Estaba cansada! Se sentó en el sofá, y poco después junto a ella fue otro niño rubio con el pelo más largo, que comía chocolate. Los dos se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos. Los dos pensaban que la persona que tenían enfrente era rara. Los dos sacaban chucherías sin parar. Candy metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda, y bajó los hombros. Le preguntó al chico: "¿No tendrás por casualidad algún caramelo?" Él se rió y dijo irónicamente: "Sí, claro. Yo como chocolate. Aunque... tal vez tenga una barrita con caramelo." Aquel niño tan extraño sacó una barrita y se la dio a Candy. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para ella era mucho más que una chocolatina Mars, era... el mejor regalo de su vida. "¿De verdad me la das?" Él esbozó una media sonrisa y le dijo: "Sé muy bien lo que es quedarse sin chocolate, seguro que quedarte sin caramelos es prácticamente lo mismo. No tienes que darme las gracias" Ella se mordió el labio: "Yo... supongo que sólo te gusta el chocolate, si no quieres caramelos, ni chupa-chups, ni piruletas... No sé cómo agradecértelo." "Bueno... sí que me gustan los caramelos de chocolate. Ya sabes."

Aquella tarde, Candy fue a la sala común, pero Mello no estaba allí. En la mano tenía cinco caramelos de chocolate, todos los que había encontrado en la caja de su nueva habitación. Encontró a Matt, el chico pelirrojo que había jugado con ella. Mello estaba fuera, jugando al fútbol. Ella corrió hacia el patio, pero en la puerta de la sala se topó con Near, que tenía otro puzzle completamente blanco. Le dijo que esperara un momento y siguió su camino. Fuera, Mello daba puntapiés a un balón junto a otros chicos. Candy le saludó de lejos, no se quería acercar mucho a la pelota, porque tenía malos recuerdos de los balones. Mello les dijo a sus amigos que esperasen y fue a saludarla. Ella le extendió la mano llena de caramelos de chocolate, y él sonrió. Cogió uno y le dijo que luego cogería el resto. "¿Te importa quedarte aquí? Tenemos partido". Ella asintió, pero recordó a Near. ¿Qué podía hacer? Giró la cabeza a su derecha y encontró su salvación: una ventana que daba a la sala de ocio. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, pero era muy incómodo y ni siquiera veía a Near. Se fijó en el alféizar, que era muy ancho... y se sentó sobre él. Seguía incómoda, era muy corto. Dobló las piernas, pero sintió que se caía. Se las sujetó con las manos por abajo, y la invadió la tranquilidad.»


	15. Chapter 15

Llamo a la puerta de la sala de música. Miss Tender me recibe contenta y me pregunta:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo... es que esa guitarra, la Fender roja y a cuadros... Creo que estaba en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa? No lo entiendo...

-¿La mujer que se la dio se llamaba Louise?

-Pues sí. Me acuerdo de que tenía una niña pequeña, llamada Danielle. ¡Es verdad! Nunca olvido los nombres de los niños Wammy. Esta guitarra era de tus padres.

-Claro, por eso me sonaba tanto.

-Candy, ¿te acuerdas de cuando tenías siete años, cuando os enseñamos a tocar la guitarra? Supongo que te acuerdas de cómo se toca

-Por supuesto, Miss Tender.

-Entonces, quiero que te la quedes.- Dice, mientras la descuelga de la pared.- Por derecho propio, es tuya.

-¿De...de verdad? Si yo sólo venía para saber si usted sabía algo de mi familia, cómo les iba.

-Verás, Candy... Tu madre murió hace dos años. Fue asesinada.

Bajo la cabeza. Ya me esperaba algo así. Llevo ocho años sin ver a mis padres, y me he hecho a la idea de que la próxima vez que los viera podría ser enterrados. Ahora entiendo a los niños de Wammy's House. Ahora sé cómo podían soportar el no tener padres.

-Ya veo... Y... ¿qué fue de mi padre y mi hermano?

- Harry también ha resultado ser muy listo. Es un niño admirable, con unas buenas notas, aunque no superan las tuyas. Se mudaron a Londres. Pero ya hemos perdido el contacto. Eso es todo lo que sé de ellos. Candy, espero que algún día volváis a veros.

-Yo también, Miss Tender.


	16. Chapter 16

Hoy va a ser un día especial: nos reunimos en la sala común todos los niños de Wammy's House. Roger, con su típica expresión de cansancio, coloca rápidamente un ordenador portátil sobre la mesa, lo enciende y se sienta en un sillón a hojear un asqueroso libro sobre los coleópteros. La pantalla es invadida por un fondo blanco con una letra L de estilo gótico. Se oye una voz dulce, tranquila. Habla con los niños, ellos le preguntan. A menudo hace bromas y continuamente dice "será porque soy idiota", provocando que se rían.

Le doy vueltas al caramelo, mientras que pienso que Wammy's House es como una gran familia. Mr. Wammy, es decir, Watari, es el padre que nunca tuvimos, pero que siempre está fuera de casa. Roger es como un cuidador al que no le gustan los niños. En el fondo, lo que él quiere es ayudar en lo posible a su mejor amigo. L es nuestro hermano mayor, y por tanto, nuestro modelo a seguir. Nuestra imagen de él es la de una especie de superhéroe, como dirían los japoneses, un Oniisama. Sonrío levemente. Debo prestar atención a sus palabras, porque pueden esconder mensajes para Mello, Near y yo. Miro pensativa a la pantalla analizando cada frase. Este L...

-Seguro que os han explicado quién es Kira.- Entonces recuerdo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquí no sabíamos nada sobre Kira, y L le dijo a Roger que debería informarnos mejor. Desde entonces vemos las noticias todos los días.- Vosotros, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Kira hace bien?

Los niños gritan al unísono "¡No!", pero una niña pequeña junta los dedos índices con la cara sonrojada y levanta la mano. L le da permiso para hablar, supongo que él nos verá con una webcam.

-Yo... creo que no está mal. La policía también coge a los asesinos... y a algunos los matan. Kira no es tan malo, ...porque él solo mata a las personas malas.

Se oye a L asentir, y le dice a la niña:

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero aunque alguien mate personas, él también es un ser humano. Y Kira también mata a algunas personas que en realidad no lo merecían, y a aquellos que se interponen en su camino. Mi opinión es que Kira cree que es un Dios. Tal vez lo sea. El Dios de la Muerte.


	17. Chapter 17

Aburrimiento. La única palabra en la que pienso ahora sofá de vaca, al mismo tiempo tan blanco y tan negro. El piano de cola idéntico al de la sala de música. ¿Qué hago? Podría buscar a Linda, pintar algo con ella. Podría ir a la sala de baile, porque seguro que Nana está allí y hacer el tonto intentando imitar sus coreografías. Lo más raro es que Matt no está en el sofá de vaca con su Xbox o su Wii. Mello... imagino que hoy habrá ido a la biblioteca. ¿Y Near? Abro un paquete de chicles de fresa y me como dos juntos, para hacer burbujas. Veo a alguien que viene corriendo por el pasillo hasta el sofá donde yo estoy sentada.

-¡Hola, Matt!

-Candy, ¡tienes que venir! ¡Son Mello y Near otra vez!

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Siempre igual!

-No lo sé muy bien. Te lo explico por el camino.

-Vale. ¿Un chicle de fresa?

-OK.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez? -Le pregunto mientras subimos las escaleras corriendo.

-Yo iba por el pasillo con Mello, y nos hemos encontrado a Near en la puerta de su habitación. Él le ha preguntado a Mello que si podía hablar con él sobre cierto tema. ¿Tú sabes qué podía ser? Mello dice que es algo importante de lo que no me puedo enterar. Me he quedado fuera con la DS y al rato he oído a Mello gritándole que era un imbécil y cosas así. No pillo nada, no tengo ni idea. ¿Entiendes algo?

-La verdad... es que creo sí. Pero es un tema serio, tranquilo, contigo no tiene que ver. Sólo nos incumbe a nosotros tres.


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Mello! ¡Near! ¿Qué hacéis?- Grito, aporreando la puerta. Se oye a Mello vocear algo:

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio, Near!

-¡Salid los dos de ahí!

Intento sin éxito abrir la puerta. Me giro hacia Matt, que se ha quedado apoyado en la pared mirando divertido cómo yo intentaba que salieran de la habitación. Frunzo el ceño y le digo:

-¡Oye! Podrías ayudar un poco, ¿no?

-¿Pero no decías que sólo os concernía a vosotros?

-¡Ya lo sé, pero se están pasando!

-Haberlo pensado antes. Ajo y agua.

-Ja,ja. Mira qué divertido.

La puerta se abre y Mello sale corriendo al pasillo.

-¡Gilipollas! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

-¡Mello!- Le agarro de la camiseta, pues se iba corriendo a su habitación.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Near se queda en la puerta agarrándose un mechón de pelo y enrollándolo en su dedo. Mira hacia abajo, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que lo que te he dicho fuera razón para insultarme así. Yo no te lo he dicho para que te pusieras de esa forma.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué pasa?

Mello baja la vista y mira hacia los lados moviendo los ojos. Coge con la mano un trozo de chocolate y se lo come. Con la boca llena, dice:

-No te lo podemos decir. Es algo muy importante que no podéis saber.

Matt, que todo este tiempo había estado con la DS sonríe y dice burlonamente:

-Oh, vaya, pobrecita. Ahora resulta que tú tampoco lo puedes saber. Bienvenida al club.

-¡Oye! ¡No te pases!

-Yo no me paso. Son ellos los que se han gritado toda clase de insultos. Je, je…

-¿Y por qué no podemos saberlo?

-Porque no, ¿vale?- Refunfuña Mello.

-Tal vez Matt sepa por qué.- Señala Near.

-¿Yo? A mí no me metáis en problemas, bastantes tengo con el maldito Bowser.

-Serás friki… ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Matt?

-Si es una fiesta sorpresa, olvidaos de ella. No me gustan.- Dice él.- La gente se pasa el tiempo prestándote atención. Es horrible.

Cuando hizo doce años le preparamos una fiesta. Dejó de hablarnos durante tres semanas.

-Tranquilo, tío. No se trata de una fiesta precisamente…- Dice Mello-. Pero creo que sí te concierne...

Se acerca a él y le susurra algo. Matt abre mucho los ojos y se queda paralizado. Su Nintendo se resbala de entre sus dedos a punto de caerse.

-¡Muy bonito, ¿eh?! ¡Sois unos buenísimos amigos!

Me doy media vuelta y corro a mi cuarto apretando los puños.


	19. Chapter 19

El mismo sueño de siempre, ese mismo que más bien parece un flashback, vuelve a transcurrir en mi cabeza. Paso el pincel sobre el folio. Linda alza la cabeza y me dice: "¡Marmota! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Despierta!"

Me levanto de golpe y entreabro los ojos. ¿Qué? Se oye que alguien aporrea la puerta. Tambaleándome, me levanto y la abro. Linda y Nana están en la entrada, de brazos cruzados.

-¡Tenemos natación! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- replica Nana.

-¡Como no te des prisa…!

-¿Linda? ¿Qué han hecho contigo? ¿Desde cuándo te entusiasman las clases de natación?

-Es que… Bruce ha dicho que si llegamos tarde nos pone un negativo…

-¡Vaya! ¡Entonces corro!

Diez minutos después salimos de los vestuarios y corremos hacia la piscina. Nos quedamos en un lado enfrente de los chicos, puesto que su vestuario está en el lado contrario. Bruce, nuestro profesor de gimnasia, pasa lista rápida y enérgicamente. Tendrá unos 35 años, pero se conserva bien haciendo mucho deporte, y odia que le tratemos de usted. Empieza a explicarnos la actividad de hoy:

-Bien, hoy vamos a practicar el crol. ¡Supongo que todos estaréis bien entrenados!

-¡Sí!- responde toda la clase a la vez.

-Vamos a hacer carreras por parejas. La primera es… ¡Fish y Linda!

Linda lo mira mordiéndose el labio. Bruce sabe que tiene claustrofobia y odia el agua, sólo le gusta para las acuarelas, y la pone con el mejor nadador de la clase. Parece que todos lo hacen aposta.

-Ah, por cierto. ¡El que pierda tendrá un punto menos en la asignatura!

Linda aprieta los puños temblando. Se pone las gafas y va hacia uno de los pedestales. Se coloca en posición de tirarse de cabeza y Bruce da la señal. Los dos saltan y nadan rápidamente, pero Fish llega antes.

Linda sale dificultosamente de la piscina y Nana y yo corremos hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Chicas, he pasado mucho miedo. Pensé que me iba a ahogar.- Solloza ligeramente.- Encima he perdido un punto.

-Linda, es normal que pierdas. Era contra Fish. Cualquiera podría perder.

Bruce nos mira de brazos cruzados y nos regaña:

-¿Qué? ¿Vais a seguir con el drama mucho rato? ¡Nos falta casi toda la clase!

Las tres, como si nos hubieran dado cuerda, nos disculpamos:

-No, Bruce. Perdona.

-Vale, está bien. ¡Siguientes! ¡Mello y Near!

Como yo pensaba. Las parejas las hacen aposta.


	20. Chapter 20

Miro con preocupación a los chicos. Mello se cruza de brazos y mira a Near con superioridad. De repente oigo una voz a mi espalda.

-Batalla épica, ¿eh?

-¡Matt! Ay, Dios, esto es a muerte. ¡Llevan años esperando para competir ellos dos!

-¡Ay, Candy! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunta Nana preocupada.

-Como Mello pierda… No me quiero imaginar qué va a pasar…- Dice Linda.

Matt pone los brazos en jarras y dice:

-Seguro que no pasará nada porque Near pierda, de todas formas va a seguir siendo el número uno. Esperemos que Mello gane.

Mello mira a su oponente con odio, mientras que Near lo hace con indiferencia. Bruce hace la cuenta atrás:

-¡Preparados!- Los dos se colocan en posición de tirarse de cabeza.

-¡Listos!- Mello susurra unas palabras a Near, pero puedo leer sus labios desde aquí: "Esto es a muerte"

-¡Ya!- Los dos saltan a la vez, emergen y empiezan a mover los brazos muy rápido, de forma inhumana. Me empiezo a mordisquear las uñas pensando en qué va a pasar. Nana los mira asombrada y grita:

-¿Pero cómo es posible que se muevan tan rápido?

-¡Es como si les hubieran dado cuerda! ¡Nadan los dos al mismo tiempo!- Exclama Linda.

Me muerdo el labio, casi haciéndome sangre. Puede ganar cualquiera de los dos.

Sus manos se acercan cada vez más al lado opuesto de la piscina, donde Bruce se ha agachado para ver bien quién gana. Las dos manos se alzan hacia el bordillo, pero la de Mello llega antes.

-¡Mello gana!

Este se sujeta del bordillo con los ojos muy abiertos. No se lo cree ni él. Near le mira sin expresión alguna. No le importa, o al menos eso parece.


	21. Chapter 21

Ha ganado. Mello ha ganado. Near ha perdido. Mello ha sido más rápido. Podía haber ganado cualquiera, pero lo ha hecho Mello. Los miro a los dos. No sé qué hacer. Matt se cruza de brazos y dice:

-Jo, qué pasote. Ya era hora de que ganara Mello.

Le miro medio sonriendo y voy hacia las gradas. –Bruce ha hecho como si no tuviera importancia y ha seguido haciendo carreras. Pero ha tenido importancia, y mucha. Por primera vez Near ha perdido, Mello ha ganado. Los dos están sentados en las gradas, en extremos diferentes. Near no se sienta cerca del resto, porque creo que no le gusta relacionarse con la gente. Mello hace lo mismo, pero es porque no les cae bien. Lo entiendo, es difícil tratar con alguien tan temperamental. Sus únicos amigos somos Matt, que tiene suficiente paciencia, y yo, que tengo mi truco de la música.  
¿Con cuál debería hablar primero?  
Creo que a Near no le ha importado mucho, así que voy a felicitar a Mello.

-¡Hola! ¡Felicidades, le has ganado a Near!

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué se siente al vencer contra el mejor?

-Pues… no lo sé muy bien… ¡Joder, esto parece una entrevista deportiva!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Si fueras un deportista famoso ya te habrías desprestigiado al decir tacos!

-¿Qué más da?

-Te dije que podías superarle, que los dos erais igual de buenos. ¿Te das cuenta?

Se queda pensativo y me mira muy fijamente.

-Sí. Ahora me doy cuenta. ¡Puedo conseguir lo que me proponga!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Adiós!

Es raro ver a Mello tan feliz. Me alegro por él. Cruzo las gradas pensando lo que le voy a decir a Near, pero oigo a Bruce gritar.

-¡Candy y Nana!

Mierda. Una de mis mejores amigas. Con esos movimientos tan ágiles propios de una bailarina, me gana fijo.


	22. Chapter 22

Contra Nana. No hay ninguna esperanza. Nadar nunca fue mi fuerte, pero ella adora todo aquello que incluya movimiento. ¿Para qué esforzarme? Ando lentamente hacia la piscina, y, antes de colocarme en posición de saltar, ella me mira muy seria y me dice:

-Candy, sé muy bien que necesitas ganar. No te preocupes por mí.

-Pero… ¡Nana!

-Hazme caso. Sólo nada rápido.

Salto de cabeza. Me muevo muy rápido y de vez en cuando miro a mi amiga. Cuando mi mano roza el bordillo me invaden al mismo tiempo la satisfacción y el arrepentimiento porque Nana me ha dejado ganar. Me siento como si hubiera hecho trampa. La miro triste pero ella me sonríe. Nunca pensé que alguien fuera a hacer algo así por mí.  
Durante las siguientes clases la miro todo el rato preocupada. Al final, cuando nos dirigimos al comedor, corro hacia ella y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¡Se supone que tú tenías que ganar!

-Candy, tú tienes muchas más posibilidades que yo de suceder a L. Eres tú quien tenía que ganarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Lo de L no lo sabía nadie!

-Cuando hablamos con él. Hablando sobre Kira dijo algo así como: "No sé si saldré de esta". ¡Es obvio que buscan a alguien como él! Y no podía ser otro que los más listos de Wammy's House. Evidentemente Near y Mello están por encima de ti, pero quería dejarte ganar. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-De… ¿verdad?

-¡No pienses más en ello! Es simplemente un favor. ¿Vamos después de comer a la sala de baile?

-¡Vale!

Terminamos de comer y vamos corriendo hacia el ala este del edificio, donde hay una sala inmensa de ballet. Normalmente cada día 30 hacemos un pequeño festival donde Nana, Linda y yo participamos. Yo le elijo la música, Nana hace la coreografía y Linda diseña su traje. ¡Entre las tres hacemos un trabajo genial!

-¡Esperad un momento, por favor!

Nos damos la vuelta, y allí está Miss Tender.

-Roger te necesita, Candy.

-Vale, adiós. Te espero en la sala de baile. Voy calentando.

-¡Sí, hasta ahora!- Aunque, no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que no podré volver con ella.


	23. Chapter 23

Llamo a la puerta y oigo "Adelante". En el despacho sólo está Roger, y el portátil de L no se ve por ninguna parte.

-¿Van a venir ellos?

-Sí. Por favor, ponte cómoda.- Por alguna razón su voz suena más apagada que de costumbre.

Ignorando las dos sillas frente a su escritorio, me siento en mi pose habitual delante de él y empiezo a abrir una piruleta de colores. Roger sujeta un móvil entre las manos y lo mira una y otra vez con expresión de incredulidad. La puerta se abre y veo a Near, que lleva una caja en la mano. Pasa, se agacha a mi lado y empieza a montar el puzle que había dentro de la caja.

Al rato Mello entra y directamente le pregunta a Roger:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

Apoya los codos en la mesa y baja la cabeza. De repente lo entiendo todo y me tapo la boca. Ahora sé lo que ponía en el teléfono y por qué él no se lo creía. Roger suspira, mira otra vez el móvil y dice:

-L… ha muerto.


	24. Chapter 24

L. Se ha ido. No va a volver. Nunca. En este mundo se ha acabado la justicia. Aprieto los puños, que me tiemblan, para no llorar, pero las lágrimas se abren paso entre mis párpados. Abro los ojos a duras penas y veo a un Mello borroso que sujeta a Roger de la camisa sacudiéndole.

-¡Mello! ¡Para!

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Ha sido Kira, verdad? ¿Ha sido él?

-Es probable. Lo único que sé es que fue hace veinte días por un ataque al corazón.

De repente, Near tira el puzle que acababa de hacer y empieza a montarlo de nuevo.

-Roger, si L está muerto habría venido a decírnoslo Watari…

-…y si no ha venido… -sigo yo.

-…es que también se ha muerto. Si los dos se han muerto casi al mismo tiempo…- Completa Mello.

-…y seguramente de lo mismo, es porque…-continúo, otra vez.

-…evidentemente, ha sido Kira.- Acaba Near.

-¿Y a cuál de nosotros ha escogido?

-Él… no lo decidió. Pero acabáis de ver lo bien que funcionáis entre los tres…

-¿Estás insinuando que L seamos los tres?- Grita Mello indignado.- ¿No estarás proponiendo algo así?  
-Por mí bien.- Dice Near en tono neutral.

Mello le mira y esboza una cara de asco. Después baja la cabeza hasta no vérsele los ojos y dice:

-Muy bien, Roger. Near y Candy serán los sucesores de L. A diferencia de mí ellos saben tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Además, yo casi tengo quince. Me voy de este sitio.- Dice, dando media vuelta hasta la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Para!- Corro detrás de él y le agarro de la camiseta.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Dónde vas a ir?

-No intentes detenerme. Me he decidido. Voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Gracias por todo, Roger.

Se suelta mi mano y sale del despacho. Ahora sé que nunca va a volver.


	25. Chapter 25

Sin esperar a que me deje pasar, abro de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Mello.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Lo que has visto. Me largo de este antro.

-¿Y dónde se supone que vas a ir?

-Ya lo pensaré.

-Esto sólo lo haces porque no quieres ser L si Near también lo es. ¿O me equivoco?

-Yo voy a ganarme el puesto de L. Pero… a mi manera.

-¿No crees que deberías pensarlo mejor?

-Eso no me va a servir de mucho. Ya lo he decidido.- Se echa la mochila que había preparado al hombro y coge una cazadora vaquera del perchero.- ¡Quita de ahí!

-Muy bien, veo que es imposible.- Me bajo los cascos y se quedan colgando del cuello. Están tan altos que puedo seguir oyendo a los Beatles: "Let it be, let it be oh, let it be"

-¿Por qué te quitas los cascos?

-Porque no me sirve de nada tener música que me haga tranquilizarme si no tengo a nadie insoportable.

-Je, es verdad.

-Toma.- Le digo, quitándome los cascos y sacando el reproductor de Mp3 del bolsillo.- Si te vuelvo a ver, me lo devuelves.

-¿Me das tu música?

-Esto es una promesa. Mientras no te vea no lo necesitaré, pero para recuperarlo tenemos que vernos.

-Te prometo, Candy, que vas a ponerte estos cascos muy pronto.

Sonrío y voy con él hasta la puerta. Abre la valla y sale corriendo. Ahora, de repente se ha puesto a llover. Espero que esté bien.


	26. Chapter 26

Ya han pasado 4 días desde que Mello se fue. Near y yo hemos estado todo ese tiempo en el despacho de Roger recopilando todos los datos sobre Kira. De repente Roger recibe una llamada y le oigo decir "Sí, podéis pasar"

-¿Quién es?

-Es Miss Tender. Trae un nuevo alumno.

No le doy importancia y sigo buscando el papel que quería, pero se me cae al suelo. Desde debajo de la mesa oigo cómo se abre la puerta y los pasos de dos personas.

-Hola, nuevo alumno. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Escucho que Roger pregunta.

-Harold Peter Markyson.

Del susto pego un saltito y me doy en la cabeza con la mesa. Salgo despacio y me giro hacia el niño que hay junto a la puerta. Tiene el pelo algo rizado y de color marrón cobre, y los ojos del mismo color verde claro que yo. Me quedo mirándolo fijamente durante un segundo y después grito:

-¡Hazza!

Él me mira a mí, se queda boquiabierto y dice:

-¡Dani!

Voy hacia él y nos abrazamos. Near le dice a Roger:

-Mira, Candy ha encontrado a su hermano.

-Yo…yo… siento haberme puesto así. Es que… hace tanto tiempo que no le veo… ¿Se va a quedar aquí?

-Por supuesto, Candy. Y creo que no hace falta ponerle un nuevo nombre. Este es nuestro nuevo alumno, Hazza.

**Dos horas después…**

He estado explicándole a mi hermano todo sobre Wammy's House, e incluso sobre L. De repente me doy cuenta de algo y le pregunto:

-Oye, Hazza. Ese uniforme… ¿no es del internado de Edimburgo?

-Es que… hace tiempo que mamá murió, y… el año pasado… hubo un accidente en la mina de papá.

-Oh… me contaron lo de mamá, pero ¿qué le pasó a papá?

-Se encontró un nuevo yacimiento de diamantes, pero era peligroso. Sólo papá y otros tres decidieron explotar esa zona. Hubo un derrumbamiento y no sobrevivieron, pero gracias a ellos consiguieron sacar los diamantes. El día que murió, antes de ir a trabajar me dio un número de teléfono y un código que debía decir. Ayer vinieron al orfanato y me recogieron.

-Dios mío… No tenía ni idea. Ojalá hubiera estado allí contigo. Lo siento, Hazza. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de la guitarra que teníamos junto al tocadiscos?

-Claro, pero mamá se la regaló a una amiga suya poco después de que te fueras.

-Esa amiga suya es la profesora que te ha acompañado a Wammy's House. Me contó mucho sobre vosotros, y lo de mamá. Me ha regalado la guitarra.

-¡Qué bien! Y… sobre lo de Kira… ¿Qué harás?

-Ahora soy como L. Tengo que conseguir atraparle, sea como sea. Y estoy segura de que me vas a ayudar.

De repente viene corriendo el conserje y me dice nervioso:

-¡Candy! ¡Roger dice que vayas corriendo! ¡Ha llamado el presidente de EEUU!

En el despacho Near habla por teléfono y asiente. Cuando cuelga, dice:

-David Hoope dice que podemos investigar a Kira en su país, y que tenemos todo el material que necesitemos. Se ha fundado una organización, la SPK. ¿Qué dices?

-¿A ti qué te parece? L es inmortal, y nosotros su legado. Kira se ha buscado un enemigo muy peligroso.


	27. Epilogue

**P.O.V. de Mello**  
Hace frío. Tal vez debí haberlo pensado mejor antes de irme tan… ¡No, ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca! Miro en la mochila. Oh, genial, sólo me quedan 14 libras y una tableta de chocolate. Voy hasta la gran pantalla informativa que hay en el centro de Londres y escucho las noticias, por si hay algo interesante sobre Kira.  
Aparece la fecha de hoy. 13 de Diciembre. ¡Vaya! Se me había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños. La presentadora empieza mostrando a todos un mensaje de L. ¿Cómo? Es imposible que Near y Candy hayan hecho ya uno. ¿Será que hay un impostor?

-Me complace informarles de que el segundo Kira, Kyosuke Higuchi, de la empresa Yotsuba, ha sido detenido, pero, desgraciadamente, se ha suicidado y no hemos podido obtener información. Aun así pido la colaboración del mundo entero para alcanzar a nuestro principal enemigo. Kira todavía anda suelto, no lo olviden.

¿Higuchi? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y quién habrá sido tan extremadamente idiota de hacerse llamar L? Probablemente sea un miembro del equipo de investigación que se llevaba muy bien con él y ha decidido sustituirle por su cuenta. Seguro que Watari nunca le dijo nada al equipo sobre Wammy's House.

-Junto con la policía, gran parte de las mafias de Estados Unidos buscan incansablemente al jefe de la mafia de Chicago, Jeremiah Wood, ya que no sólo ha cometido cientos de delitos diversos, sino que ha estafado a las propias mafias, entre ellas la de los Ángeles, que actualmente se embolsó 37 millones de dólares gracias al crimen organizado. La última vez que se le vio fue tomando un vuelo, pero no se sabe con seguridad. Es posible que haya recibido cirugía, por lo que resulta difícil saber con exactitud su rostro y situación.

Es obvio lo que ha hecho y dónde está. Tiene gracia. ¡Un momento! Si consiguiera llevarlo hasta la mafia de L.A. seguro que me harían uno de ellos. Y tienen millones. Ya sé quién me va a ayudar a atrapar a Kira.

**P.O.V. de Near. **

¿Un mensaje de L? Nadie puede ser tan estúpido.

-Roger, necesito saber cuál era el equipo de investigación japonés de L.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto- ¿Crees que el falso L está entre ellos?

-Lo más seguro es que uno de los detectives le tenía mucho afecto y pensó que podía estar a su altura.

-Sí, tienes razón. Además él nunca nos habló del equipo.

-Lo encontraba innecesario, por supuesto.

-¿Y si él hubiera sido quien le nombrara sucesor?

-¿Por qué iba L a hacer algo así?

-Piénsalo, tal vez no se acordara de nosotros.

-Él nunca se olvidaba de nada.

-Nadie tendría tan poca vergüenza como para usurpar el puesto del mejor detective del mundo.

-L dijo en una ocasión que había un alto porcentaje de probabilidades de que Kira estuviese investigando con él.

-Entonces, hay una alta probabilidad de que el falso L sea… Kira…

**P.O.V. de Matt. **

Buah, qué aburrimiento. Ahora que Mels se ha ido y Candy vive para el caso de Kira no hay nada que hacer. Me apetece matar gente. Jugaré un rato al Call of Duty. Un niño que tendrá diez u once años se acerca a la tele y se queda mirándola.

-¿Puedo jugar?

-Eres nuevo, ¿no?

-Sí, vine hace unos días. ¿Conoces a Candy?

-Soy uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Yo soy su hermano.

-Así que eres Harry. ¿Cómo te llaman aquí?

-Hazza. Dan…Quiero decir… Candy, me llamaba así.

Sonrío y le digo:

-Va, jugamos.

Tras un rato hablando mientras juega conmigo pienso en algo:

-Oye, Hazza, necesito pedirte algo. ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

-¿Cuál?

-Es algo que sabemos yo y otras dos personas, una de las razones por las que Near y Mello se llevan tan mal. Los tres queremos a Candy. ¿Tú sabes a quién quiere ella?

FIN


End file.
